The present invention relates to an amusement device including a kaleidoscope viewing tube, and more particularly to such a device including movable figurines which can be seen through the kaleidoscope viewing tube and also from a vantage point orthogonal to the viewing tube.
Various forms of amusement devices with kaleidoscopic viewers are known. Such devices typically include a viewing tube containing mirrors arranged to produce a kaleidoscopic image at one tube end of moving particles at the other tube end. Such particles are usually hidden from view, except through the viewing tube, and have a sufficiently small dimension parallel to the tube that they would be difficult to view from a vantage point orthogonal to the viewing tube.